Out In The Open
by charming writer
Summary: Melissa talks to Chris about his bad relationship with Leo & he asks her about the seal breaking visions gods given her concerning the near impending "Apocalypse" from Supernatural season 4.


**Out In The Open **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own any of the, Charmed characters they all belong to Aaron Spelling productions except Melissa Hale who's my own creation. **

**Authors Note: ****This's an end scene extension from my future season 6 Charmed series set prior "Sleepy Halliwell" where my character Melissa Hale talks to Chris Halliwell about knowing he's her brother & why he has such a bad relationship with Leo & he asks what's going on with her about the seal breaking visions Gods given her concerning the near impending "Apocalypse" from Supernatural season 4.**

P3 Chris's Room

_Chris Halliwell came in just after talking to the Charmed Ones & closed the door behind going over to the sofa in front & undone his jacket buttons. Hearing the door open he sighed talking to the person behind him. _

"Look Piper I told you if you wanna talk to me you goanna have to wait 'cause I'm busy looking for the next."

_He turned round mouth open as he didn't see who he thought it was there._

"Demon" "Mel"

_Chris tried to remain calm in front of her after been scared earlier on when he thought his cover had been after Mel's vision quest._

"Hello Chris." She said.

"Whaddya want Mel?"

_She stepped forward to him._

"I wanna talk to you about something that I want the truth from." "No lies no games just the truth which I'll know if you're really telling up here."

_Melissa touched the side of her head._

"So don't even think about it."

_Knowing what Mel talked about Chris sighed. _

"Okay." Chris replied.

"Alright then" Melissa commented.

_& took a deep breath._

"Chris Perry, are you mine & Wyatt's Brother?"

_Hanging his head down Chris sighed then looked back up at Mel._

"Yes."

_Mel breathed again._

"Well then there's a lot to talk about isn't there?"

_Not wanting to do that Chris sighed & turned round but Mel pulled him back._

"Hey you can't expect me to find out about this & then you turn away as if this isn't real Chris because it is." She sighed more. "There's such much I wanna know."

_Chris nodded his head._

"Okay then."

_Taking Mel's hand Chris orbed her & him to the "Golden Gate Bridge."_

Golden Gate Bridge

_Mel & Chris came in wind blowing their hair. Letting go Mel smiled._

"Wow I didn't know we're so alike bro."

_Chris smiled looking at Mel hearing, that._

"Yeah well you always told me this was a good place to think so."

_Mel nodded her head._

"Right"

_She sat down close to the edge. _

"Okay then what's the real reason you really came back?" "To save Wyatt or?"

"To save Wyatt" Chris answered sitting beside her "&."

_Mel looked at him._

"Mom, 'n' Dad?"

_Chris nodded his head._

"Yeah"

_Melissa, huffed._

"You know you caused their split in the first place right?"

_Chris's face screwed up._

"Yes but I had to Mel so I could get close to you & the others to find out who turns Wyatt."

_Melissa stared angry at him._

"Regardless of what, it did to me & Wyatt emotionally? Me getting empathy 'cause of Mom & these seal visions I'm having plus Wyatt crying."

_Chris's face screwed up more. _

"I know Mel I'm sorry it happened really."

_Mel pointed at Chris._

"Well you didn't show it."

"I couldn't otherwise my cover would've been blown."

"Which's why, you really made the blocking potion so I couldn't read anything of you as well as the others."

_Chris nodded his head._

"Yes"

_Melissa put her arm on Chris's shoulder._

"You know you could've told us from the start who you were been Piper & Leo's son instead of leaving me having an inkling from the bad Wyatt dream I kept getting & you telling us about him turning evil."

_Chris laughed. _

"Which I didn't for the same reason you didn't when you first came back."

_Mel swayed her head rightwards understandably. _

"Okay."

_Melissa stared straight on._

"So what's the deal with Dad then?"

_Chris didn't answer his throat tightening hearing that._

"I wanna know." Mel said feeling something of him.

"Nothing really" Chris replied back.

"Well there's obviously something if I keep feeling anger & aggression from you when his names mentioned."

"I don't wanna talk about it sis." Chris said getting up & orbing out.

_Channelling his power Mel stopped him doing that. _

"Yeah well I do so SIT! which I'd strongly advise you do or I'll just keep doing that."

_Not having much choice Chris did that sighing._

"Right then let's start at the beginning." "When did you start hating Dad?"

"You know I can't tell you Mel without it affecting the future."

"Well you've already changed the future Chris so yeah you can tell me & who knows you might make a better future because of it."

_Chris hanged his head sighing. _

"Okay" "Dad wasn't an Elder originally in my future when Mom had me but became one afterwards when they asked him to up there." "He saw less & less of Wyatt & me & wrote letters which I kept thinking he'd come one day but he didn't & Mom hated that so she divorced & went out with other men which me & Wyatt didn't like but that was her life so."

_Mel nodded her head understandably. _

"Which's why, you hate him." It's understandable." "Didn't you try to change that?"

_Chris shook his head his eyes watering at the next part._

"No I um." "It was my 14th birthday & Mom was walking back to her car with supplies & this driver lost control of his car & hit Mom crushing her before she could freeze him."

_Tears rolled down his eyes._

"She went to hospital where the doctors worked on her but couldn't save her & she died."

_He really cried now. _

"God" Mel said tears rolling down her eyes.

"Grandpa & uncle Sam brought me & Wyatt down."

_Mel's face screwed up shocked a little hearing Sam's name. _

"Wait Sam as in Charlotte's Dad? I was with him despite everything?"

_Chris shook his head. _

"No uncle Sam never left, you when he came after Dean died because he didn't die. You & mom vanquished the Hell Hound & sent Lilith away before that happened."

_Melissa breathed in hard a bit trying to believe it. _

"So Dean never went to hell broke the first seal & started the apocalypse?"

_Her brother nodded his head in reply._

"Correct."

"& Sam never slept with me went off with Ruby & cheated on me with her or that doctor or drank Demon blood either?"

"Meaning you 2 were still together when Mom died." Chris uttered.

"But none of that happened when you came back & made Dad an Elder & we 3 went after demons because of Wyatt which in essence means you contributed to the start of the apocalypse & me now divorcing Sam."

_The young man put his hands up in defence saying. _

"I didn't know any of it was goanna happen because of my actions Mel. I was just worried about Wyatt."

_His sister answered back angrily. _

"Yeah well I lost my husband & baby because of that ectopically damaging one of my fallopian tubes making it harder for me to conceive."

_Chris looked at Melissa sincerely. _

"I'm so sorry about that Sis truly. If I could take it all back & change it I would but I can't."

_She sighed & resigned to had happened already. _

_Her brother went on saying._

"After mom died it was all hard for us really but it affected Wyatt more because he & Mom were so close & she asked you & Uncle Sam to be our Guardians in her will which you did & we had a fantastic relationship because of it which I always thought you of as a second Mom." "Dad came to the funeral to say goodbye to Mom but not to see us which you both argued about & you said we'd done alright without him so we didn't need him now & he left."

_Mel covered her mouth shocked at what Chris said. _

"I don't believe it I mean Dad's never been like that. He's always loved Wyatt & me & been there for me especially with Sam & he's like what my adopted Father Alex was & would lay down his life for me always."

_Chris, huffed hearing that._

"Well I've known him longer than you Sis & he weren't like that definitely."

_Mel nodded her head._

"Yes, because that's what he was like in your future Chris not here." "You can't hold that against him because of what he did then."

_Chris muttered._

"Yeah whatever"

_Then cleared his throat._

"So if you're telling me to be more open Sis how about you tell me what's going on with your visions then instead of only confiding in Cass?"

"It's not that I don't confide in you's Chris it's just easier to talk to someone outside of us about Mom & Dad divorcing & finding out Wyatt turns evil & everything with Sam."

"Which we, don't understand."

_Mel shook her head._

"Of course not Chris" "I mean been an Angel he's not biased or anything." "He just says it like it is."

_Chris huffed again._

"Well I'd be careful with him." "Think he likes you."

_Melissa looked confused._

"What Cass?" She shook her head. "Oh no he doesn't like me Chris, not that way he can't anyway."

_Chris laughed._

"Err please" "Cass mightn't know much about human behaviour but he shows it without realising it."

_Mel bit the bottom left side of her lip nodding her head. _

"Right okay I'll talk to him about that." "Well now everything's out in the open how about we go have a Starbucks then?"

_Chris smiled widely. _

"Alright yeah"

_Melissa smiled back._

"Okay."

_They both stood up just as Mel got a pain in her head._

"AH!" She said holding her head.

_Chris looked worried._

"Mel?"

_She sank down seeing Alistair the Demon in a room holding the Grime Reapers hook against a Female Reapers neck saying a Latin spell which he casts & then slices her head of afterwards like he just did with a Male Reaper. The overwhelming pain caused Mel to collapse & pass out in Chris's arms. He stroked his left hand against her face trying to wake her up._

"Mel?" "MEL!"

_Nothing was heard or said as Chris looked on helplessly not able to do anything at all. _

The End.


End file.
